Exorcists at Hogwarts
by rachel6564
Summary: Allen is fighting the Noah within himself and the great holy war. On one fated mission lavi and allen somehow get transported to hogwarts! How will they deal with the time jump and the wizarding world? Rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1: A Noah's Dream

**So this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! This will be a Harry Potter and D gray man crossover but you won't see any Harry Potter till after the next couple of chapters.(Sorry!) Some things you should know:**

 **1) Anything in italics is thoughts. Though I probably didn't need to tell any of you that, I just don't want any confusion.**

 **2) Anything with asterisk next to it will have a definition or authors note at the bottom.**

 **3) I do not own D gray man or Harry Potter.**

 **4) Place in D gray man story after Allen had just learned of the ark and how to control it.**

Allen stared at the man before him. He seemed familiar but Allen was sure he had never met him before. His golden eyes color contrasted against his short, dark, unruly hair. He was wearing a large, lightly colored overcoat and a nice dress shirt that was similar to his own hair color.

"Who are you?" Allen asked as he tried to take a step back only to realize there were long chains immobilizing him in the throne like chair. The chains painfully dug into his skin and had a dark feeling to them. Starting to panic the white-haired exorcist fought hard against the metal and activated his innocence. It didn't activate!

"Crown Clown ACTIVATE!"

The stranger chuckled at the boy's failing attempts.

"It's useless. Stop thrashing around will you?"

Allen still writhed violently against his chains. The strange man snapped his fingers causing the chains to dig deeper into the boys skin. A blood curdling scream filled the room. These chains were definitely not normal. It was like his innocence was harmed by the chains; no not the chains, it was the dark aura around it that was harming Crown Clown.

Allen halted his thrashing and instead glared viciously at the stranger in front of him. That was when gray skin covered the man's body. Seven black diamond shaped scars emerged and wrapped around his forehead. Each diamond touching the next and getting smaller as they went away from the middle forehead. _Noah?!_

Allen narrowed his eyes into slits and glared fiercely at the Noah.

"Don't give me that look."

Allen continued the hard stare.

"Since when does a Noah keep a hostage. I thought you loved to kill on sight. Which Noah are you anyways?" Venom dripped from the boy's words, a clear sign to the Noah that Allen considered him an enemy.

"Stop being so harsh nephew. I'm the 14th Noah, the Noah of destruction, also known as Neah Walker."

Neah smiled at the boy's shock we he said, "Nephew" and "Walker".

"For now I will leave you be. But know that soon I will be in control. You can try all you want to stop me but your efforts will be fruitless. And if you should decide to ignore my warning this will happen."

Allen's chains became loose and broke apart eventually crumbling into nothingness. The room shattered around him leaving the dining hall of the Black Order. All of his nakama* were there. Lavi getting kicked by a panda that strangely looked like Bookman. Lenalee was yelling at her brother Komui because he had turned his fellow scientists and Krory into mice and let loose a cat that was trying to eat them. Miranda crying hysterically believing that the mice incident was her fault as Marie tried to calm her down. Kanda eating his precious soba noodles while glaring at the most annoying thing in the room and that was Tiedoll telling all the generals about Kanda's early stages of training.

Then Allen's innocence activated. His skin turned gray and the Noah stigma ran across his forehead. His white cape lashed out at every one of his loved ones. Puncturing every living thing in the heart or head so it was killed instantly. Blood flowed towards Allen. It reached every crevice, thickening and darkening as his dearest friends bled out. Their faces all showed emotions of betrayal and terror. The mortified boy went into shock. He screamed. He weeped. _I killed them! I KILLED THEM! Lavi! Lenalee! Kanda! Everyone! WAKE UP! WHY DID I KILL THEM?!_ White hair hid his face as the boy cried. Blood tears streaming out of his left eye and clear tears out his right. Allen looked down and saw his reflection in the pool of blood. Neah was there like a ghost behind Allen's shoulder.

Neah gave an evil grin.

"Have a nice day."

 **SOOoooooo...**

 **First chapter of first fanfic finally done! YAY :)**

 ***Nakama means friend/comrade/family/loved one in japanese.**

 **Sorry this chapter is confusing but it should make sense by the next chapter (I hope)**

 **I should update about once a week! Maybe sooner depending my schedule and how much you guys like this.**

 **Please review I will gladly take any constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

**Next chapter! I Do not own D Gray man or Harry Potter and if I did there would be more chapters/books for both.**

 **Zor Lord: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

Allen bolted awake. For a long time he just sat there, his face clearly showing shock. His annoying watchdog, Link, looked at him with curiosity. No worried feelings whatsoever towards was felt towards the exorcist he was forced to give reports on. Allen was terrified, _What did Neah want with him? How did make me kill my friends? Why did he make me kill my friends?_ Realizing Link was watching him Allen wiped his true emotions off his face and replaced them with his normal grumpy, hungry, morning self. Link told Allen that he had a report to give central plus a special mission and would be gone for the week. He had only agreed to leave because the order promised they would keep a close eye on Allen. That was perfectly fine by the exorcist. In fact it helped him lighten his mood a little bit, though he was still traumatized.

Allen walked to the mess hall, his loudly growling tummy even waking up a few over-worked scientists passed out on the floor. One of those scientists was Johnny. Johnny was Allen's best friend always managed to cheer him up when he felt down (which was quite a lot considering current events).

"Allen, what's wrong?"

Leave it to Johnny to see through the thick wall of fake emotions. Allen knowing Johnny would get the truth out of him somehow decided to tell the truth.

"I had a bad dream. I was chained to a stone chair and a strange man I've never seen before came and..."

Allen voice trailed off remembering him using his innocence to kill his nakama. He couldn't tell Johnny that.

"...and he tortured me."

Allen said instead. Sure the weird chains hurt but that was nothing compared to the emotional trauma he experienced from the illusion of killing his friends. Johnny took that as being the real source of his discomfort and changed subjects.

 **(Later in Koumi's office)**

Fifteen minutes ago Allen had been told to go to Koumi's to get a mission briefing. He only just got there because he got lost AGAIN. In the office was Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and surprisingly Johnny.

"Allen I see you finally found your way here. Take a seat. Take a seat."

After a slight pause he continued.

"All of you are going on a mission to Glencoe, Scotland*. There have been numerous disappearances all across the city. We believe most of these to be because of multiple akuma. This is why we are sending so many of you exorcists there. As for why Johnny's going, our golems have picked up strange readings and the finders in the area requested scientific help."

Johnny didn't think that was the only reason for him going. There had been way too many distrustful rumors about Allen just because he was able to control the ark. _Koumi probably trusts me the most to believe in Allen. I can't let him down!_

Koumi continued the briefing, telling them who they were meeting, where they were meeting, and the list of victims.

"You will leave in an hour through gate 48**. Be prepared to stay in Scotland for a few months considering the amount of akuma."

 **(They're in Scotland now!)**

"Moyashi over here!"

"It's ALLEN, Bakanda!"

This town was so amazing. Allen had gotten distracted looking at the vast green hilly mountains that surrounded the town. The amount of vegetation there was almost impossible. The greenery was mostly short grass and wildflowers. The whited-haired boy didn't know how each plant could grow considering how crowded it was. Clear creeks flowed freely down the mountain curving with the boulders. It was slightly chilly, but that didn't bother Allen in the slightest. He was too amazed at the scenery to take time looking away just to put on a silly jacket. Finally breaking the spell that bound him to the landscape. He saw the damage done to the town. Level 1 sized bullets punched almost half the homes that Allen could see. Piles of ash littered the cobblestone sidewalks. All the people dispatched by the order sadly knew what this meant. Many windows were shattered, doors blown to bits, and families huddled in blankets on the streets, hands out with signs asking for spare change.

Kanda blew right pass these people. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Johnny felt horrible not giving these people money but they knew the best way for them to help them was to destroy the akuma. They began interviewing the people and investigating the town with the finders that had just arrived. After almost two hours of questioning they learned that there was at least 30 akuma, about half were level ones, one-forth was level twos, and the rest were level threes. Allen sighed, they had a lot of work to do.

 **Second chapter Yay!**

 **I hope you liked it and please feel free to give any constructive criticism! I also feel like I am pacing the story too slow please tell me what you think!**

 **Also wondering if you like the length of the chapters, too long? Too short? Just right?**

 **Hopefully the Harry Potter world will be introduced to our group of exorcists and scientist in the next chapter!**

 ***Glencoe, Scotland is where part of the Harry Potter movie was filmed :)**

 ****I made up a random gate number so sorry if that number actually belongs to a place other than Scotland**


	3. Chapter 3: Akumas and Portkeys

**Harry potter world will be introduced in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

After weeks on the mission they had found all the akumas. They had made a camp, each level of akuma in their own respective area. Allen lead the silent raid on the akumas. Immediately going after the level threes with Kanda while the other exorcists went after the level ones and twos.

"CROWN BELT!"

White tendrils of fabric shot out of Allen's innocence as he flung himself foreword into the surprised level threes. Two of them were destroyed, immediately exploding as Kanda sliced his Japanese-style sword right through the akuma, slicing them cleanly in half. The crown belt flew right through the explosions impaling and freeing the trapped souls of five more level threes.

Lavi and Lenalee were fighting with the level ones and twos. They came at them in groups of four, each monster surrounding the two exorcists at equal intervals. Lavi smirked and took out his little hammer. The akuma froze and started laughing.

"It's so tiny! HAHAHA! Whatcha going to do with that, tickle us? HAHAAHA!"

Lavi's smile grew even bigger as he began his attack.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi activate*!"

The demons stared wide-eyed at the now humungous hammer. Lavi spun his hammer in a big circle hitting the circling akuma around him. He stopped as he finished the full 360 turn and watched as the unfortunate demons flew into a crowd of their own and exploded on impact.

On the other hand Lenalee had jumped high into the air as Lavi swung his innocence so she wouldn't get hit and seemingly kicked the air to propel herself forwards, turning mid-air so she could go feet first towards the last group of a group of akuma and they were destroyed on impact. Lavi looked over at Lenalee. She looked beautiful with the fire and explosions behind her and her shiny, soft, greenish-hair blown back by the wind to unveil her features. Lavi had huge heart eyes.

"STRIKE!"

The Lavi remembered Komui and all the torture he would go through if he made any move whatsoever on her. He turned a depressing shade of blue and sweat dropped down his brow.

"What did you say Lavi?" Lenalee called over.

"Nothing it was nothing!" Lavi frantically said.

Allen and Kanda watching the situation unfold as they walked over and chuckled (well Allen did at least).

"Baka Usagi I'm going to tell Komui about this!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING HIM AND I'LL SMASH YOU TO BITS!"

Allen stepped back happy with Lavi's over reactive state.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell him. But only if you get me all the food I want for a month and stop calling me moyashi." Allen smirked, Lavi had to stop calling him moyashi now. This was the ultimate threat! ' _Muhahahah'_

"I hate you." Lavi said accepting defeat.

Satisfied Allen started to thoroughly scan the area for anymore akuma or any civilians that could have seen or been injured by the fight. He doubted anyone saw anything since they were in the middle of a forest.

He saw he was right when he only an old boot laying on it's side near a large tree about twenty feet away. Allen thinking an animal could eat or get hurt by the man-made object picked it up planning to throw it away later. Lavi seemed to have the same idea.

Suddenly the world spun around them. Their stomachs clenched nauseously at the force tugging them. Colors blurred making it impossible for either exorcist to figure out what was going on! ' _Is this an akuma attack? Maybe innocence has something to do with this?'_

Suddenly they were on the floor in an ancient looking office (one much neater then Komui's I might add). Book shelves bordered the walls from head to toe. A great chair sat in the middle of the room comfortably with the important-looking desk. Random peculiar-looking objects were scattered about. A stone arc ran across the entrance way and came to the floor. The arc branched off hovering over two stair cases that lead up to the landing on top of the bookshelves. On the high walls portraits lined the walls and they were; much to Allen's and Lavi's surprise moving and talking they way any person would! Lavi and Allen both looked over to the old man standing next to a bird that looked like the mythical phoenix. _Was he the one that brought us here? Is he an akuma?_ The question they had about the old man being an akuma was answered when Allen's cursed eye didn't activate. The old man turned to them revealing his long beard and half moon spectacles.

"Who might you two be?"

 **Guess who ended on a cliff hanger! Sorry bout that. (NOT HA!)**

 *** What Lavi's innocence's name is :)**

 **Please review it motivates me! But even if u don't I should update every two weeks!**

 **Also going to start a new story soon! Story idea was by** ARandomAuthor14! **Super excited about it!**


	4. Chapter 4: TIME TRAVEL?

**Chapter 4!**

 **Thanks to everyone for following/favoriting!**

 **I'm thinking about making this a Laven fic but not sure please tell me if you would want that! There is no way I could write smut it would only be fluff hope that's ok :)**

"Sorry sir," Allen bowed. He decided the best way to get information was to tell the truth, "My name is Allen Walker and this is Lavi Bookman. We were on a... vacation and saw this old boot. I guess it wasn't a boot since the moment Lavi and me touched it we ended up here."

Allen gave a sheepish smile to the old man. Lavi continued talking, "Where is here exactly?"

The old man looked at the pair curiously. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of this establishment. That old boot you touched must have been a portkey." Allen and Lavi blinked owlishly at the man they now knew was Albus Dumbledore. "A portkey is a transportation device used by wizards and witches. Most magical folk like to use apparition or floo power as transportation; however, in some places, such as Hogwarts, spells are placed against these methods and a portkey is an alternative means."

Allen and Lavi tried to understand all the information just given to them. After a few moments both practically yelled, "Magic?!". Lavi continued, "But magic can't be real! As a bookman I know there have only ever been rumors of magic existing in the records!"

"I'm not quite sure what a bookman is, but I can assure you magic is real." To prove this he muttered something as he took out what they assumed was a wand. A few beautiful finches seemingly appeared out of nowhere and flew around the room. Albus, happy with the reaction of surprise decided to play with these new comers a bit more. He skillfully waved his wand and sent the pair up into the air. They hovered there as he continued talking to them. "Portkeys only work for wizards and witches*. Yet you two seem to have no knowledge magic. I wonder why that is?" He looked up at them expectantly.

Albus brought the two of them back down to earth. They both stared at the headmaster wide-eyed. Allen had absolutely no idea what to say. He turned to Lavi, he looked just as clueless as Allen! They whispered back and forth to each other trying to decide what to do.

"Lavi, what should I say?"

"Just say we have no idea why. It's true anyway."

"Lavi, we should get back to the order. Even if we are wizards we still have a war to fight."

"I agree. We should use the ark to get back."

Allen nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Dumbledore we have absolutely no idea why we have no knowledge of magic. But we should get back to where we were before we touched the portkey. We have very important things to do that we need to get back to right away."

"Are you sure? The muggle world can be very dangerous for untrained wizards such as yourselves. Especially now with Voldemort back."

Lavi tilted his head in confusion. "Muggle?"

"Ah sorry I keep forgetting how little knowledge of magic you two have. Muggles are what we call non-magical folk"

Allen had many questions. "Is it that usual for magical people to not know they are magical?"

"It is not usual if they are the age 11 or younger. Age 11 is when we begin schooling our young wizards and witches. It is the law. The ministry of magic will find and notify every magical child of their abilities by the time they turn eleven. However both of you look well over the age eleven and have never had any schooling, let alone heard of magic! You can see why this is rather odd can you not?"

The pair nodded in agreement. Allen continued.

"Sorry but we still need to get back."

"I understand. Let me help both of you travel back. However; since it is law to teach young wizards, know that I will come back for you two once you have finished your important business."

The pair gulped nervously and shared a quick glance. Their "important business" of fighting a war could take decades!

"Thank you. Help with traveling would be appreciated."

"Ok then if you would follow me."

The pair walked behind the old wizard looking at the room in a new light with all it's magical glory. Lavi looked over at the wall and saw a calender the year for it was 1995.

"Hey Dumbledore does this calender tell the future?"

"No that's just a normal calender why would you think it would tell the future?"

"Well it's for the year 1995."

"Nothing odd about that. That's this year."

Allen and Lavi stopped in their tracks. Allen recovered and brushed it off as a joke.

"Haha very funny but it's 1892."

Dumbledore was even more confused. _Did these kids travel in time?_

"I wasn't joking it really is 1995."

Simultaneously Allen and Lavi screamed,

"WHAT?!"

XxxxXXxXXXxxXxXX

 **4th chapter finally done! :)**

 **I know this one's horrible. I couldn't think of anything! So it was just a bunch of information and nothing really important to the plot. Sorry *_***

 **I have no idea how long I should make this fic so comment how many chapters you want please!**

 **(don't request longer then 25 chapters please)**

 **And rachel out for another two weeks :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Going to hogwarts?

**WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

 **I know it's only been two days since my last update. But this chapter is kind of meaningless too like ch 4 and I didn't want to make you people wait 2 weeks for another stupid chapter. The next chapter will have a PLOT TWIST! I don't know what yet though hehe. So any plot twist ideas I'm all ears :)**

 **Oceangirl27- Glad you like the story! And I'll try to post longer chapters and/or post faster.**

Allen was freaking out. _How am I supposed to get back to our friends if we time traveled?! Why did we time travel?_ Lavi's thoughts were the same. Dumbledore wanted to help these kids. Both their eyes showed great amounts of pain and sadness. They were great at hiding their feelings, especially the white-haired one, but Albus was sharp at picking out people's true feelings. _If I get them to go to Hogwarts they could learn magic and maybe find a way to travel back to their own time. Hopefully they will make some friends that will help with the darkness each of them carries. He smiled his decision final._

"Allen, Lavi," he said pulling them out of their shock, "If both of you attend to Hogwarts if would help you in learning to control your magic and finding a way back to your time. Although the second may take quite a while."

"What do you think Lavi?"

"Seems good to me since we have no place else to go. Plus I can record about the magical world! I'll be a super famous bookman!"

"Is fame all you care about?"

"Of course not! I also care about women!"

Allen sighed and turned to the smiling headmaster.

"We will gladly take your ofter of staying here at Hogwarts until we can find a way to get back. Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here."

Allen gave a slight bow (Polite Allen as always).

"No need to be so polite my boy. Let me get some rooms prepared for you. You will only stay one night in them though, due to the fact you will be in dorms with other students tomorrow."

"That's no problem, thanks again Dumbledore-sama." Yet another bow from Allen.

Lavi and Albus both chuckled at this while the other raised an eyebrow at the sudden laughter (which made them laugh harder). Finally done laughing the pair was give keys to a room with two beds (Along with all the other materials they would need minus their wands)". A house elf had shown them the way to their rooms and they laid down in comfortable silence on the beds.

"Lavi?"

"Ya?"

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?"

A slight smile slipped across Lavi's features. "Who knows. But I think I'm going to have a lot of fun meeting beautiful young witches."

Allen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Your almost as bad as Cross. Don't do anything stupid tomorrow ok?"

"S~~~~U~~~~~R~~~~E anything you say."

 _Oh NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. I am not dealing with him._

And so Allen went to bed with scary nightmares of all pranks and embarrassing comments Lavi would make as Lavi had peaceful dreams of all 'fun' things he would do to his fellow exorcist.

 **Hoped you liked this! I'm sorry the last couple chapters have been meaningless but next chapter will be better I promise! Also ANY plot twist ideas are welcome!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6: A new friend

**Hello! The long wait is over!**

 **DGM is coming back guys! JULY 17! I'm freaking out!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

(Allen Dreaming)

 _It's so dark._

Walking forwards clumsily Allen stumbled through pitch black space. He couldn't even see his hands that he was holding up extremely close to his face to test his vision. Allen continued to walk forward even though the floor rebelled and tried to yank him so the ground with every step.

 _'Don't stop, always keep walking.'_

"Mana?"

Mana's voice resonated beneath the floor. And suddenly a stair case formed a few feet away from where the boy was struggling to walk. Since it was pitch black and the ground seemingly had a death wish for Allen's feet, he fell/rolled down this long, long, long stair case. Soon he gathered his barrings and lightly pushed off the edge of a stair with his hands to land gracefully on the heels of his feet, just as Mana had taught him.

 _'Mana you always say that! I'm tired, lets go back home!'_

 _Is that?_

 _'Neah! You know what Tom said! The three of us are going to have a secret meeting and talk about fun stuff. It'll be worth it, I promise!'_

A simple door similar to the ones in the ark appeared to the left of the very confused Allen Walker. The door swung open and an unknown force shoved the white-haired teen into the abyss behind the door. Right before what would have been a painful impact Allen awoke.

* * *

Sweat rolled gently down the right cheek of a terribly confused Allen Walker. ' _Who is Tom? That was Neah's memories. Is the noah taking over?!'_ Allen bolted out of bed and ran to the nearest mirror, awaking a lightly sleeping Lavi in the process.

"Allen?"

The reflected image in the mirror showed an unwanted trait that only the noahs had; golden eyes. But as quickly as they were discovered they receded showing a familiar blue-gray. Allen sighed with relief. Luckily Lavi didn't notice the color change, plus he was just waking up and didn't comprehend his friends strange actions.

"Good morning Lavi."

"Morning."

Both got ready fairly quickly and walked out of their room. Lavi took a quick look around and remembered all the moving stair cases he saw yesterday. There was no way he could navigate this place yet. Allen definitely couldn't. ' _Oh well it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

"I think we go this way to get to Dumbledore's office."

Lavi pointed to the left. The pair began walking down the long halls with many sleeping paintings. It was an ungodly hour for the rest of the castle. Lavi and Allen were both used to waking up early so they could train for their exorcist duties. Allen blindly followed Lavi trusting him to know where he was going. Oh was he wrong!

Lavi was just walking in a random direction. Any crossroad he would just think ' _Which side has more beautiful painting ladies?'_ and continue in the direction he deemed more beautiful. Allen wasn't stupid and was catching on to Lavi's little game. Lavi took a turn to the left and hit a dead end. Then magically a wall appeared behind them blocking their way back.

"Where are supposed to go now?"

"I don't know baka usagi I thought you knew the way and weren't just following the pretty ladies!"

Lavi chuckled nervously, Allen's dark side was beginning to come out.

"Hehe, you caught on to what I was doing."

"I'm not stupid like you baka usagi! Don't worry all you have to do when we get back is play me a game of poker O~K~A~Y? Or maybe I should dump some of Cross's debts on to you? Your choice, pick your punishment."

Lavi trembled in fear. _'Get me out of here please I can't deal with black Allen! He's so scary!'_

Suddenly a door materialized on the wall behind Lavi*. Allen blinked owlishly and the horns on his head slowly receded due to his curiosity. _'This may be a way out! It might be the way to food!'_ Allen now thoroughly excited at the thought of finding food was anxious to open the door.

"Lets go in Lavi!"

Allen grabbed the old handle of this strange door and it swung open revealing a short corridor with a door identical to the other on the other side. He walked in practically runny to the other side and pushed open the door. Lavi followed behind, his curiosity overpowering his fear of the previously dark Allen.

They opened this strange door to find themselves exactly where they wanted to go, (A/n: Lavi anyways, for Allen, food is always what he wants.) The entrance to Dumbledore's office. Lavi knocked on the door and the familiar but slightly muffled voice of Albus Dumbledore rang out.

"Come in!"

Lavi in the lead pushed open the door to find a very tired looking headmaster caged in behind a mountain of paperwork. Allen was worried for the man's safety, remembering how sleep deprived Komui was with his work.

"Are you okay Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes, quite. It's just since the new school year is about to start I have a lot of paperwork and funding requests to approve."

Albus sighed and continued the conversation,

"Now I assume you came here wondering what you are supposed to do here?"

Both nodded.

"First you will need school supplies," scrolls magically appeared in front of them, waiting to be snatched out of the air. "I will have you go with Hagrid out grounds keeper to get those supplies at Diagon Alley seeing as he has to go there anyways. But before you do that you must be hungry for breakfast!"

Allen's mouth watered at the mention of food! Lavi seeing this chuckled lightly.

"You should know that Allen here has a bottomless pit of a stomach and eats more than ten times more then the average person."

Dumbledore smiled at this. _'The house elves will adore this kid.'_

"That won't be a problem. We have nearly a thousand students here at Hogwarts to feed so I'm sure your eating habits won't be a problem. I'll have a house elf guide you throughout Hogwarts. He should be here any minute..."

Just then a light knock was heard coming from behind the door. Albus got up and opened the door so the little elf could enter. He was the same elf that guided them to their bedrooms last night.

"Hello again!" Lavi said with a bright smile. Allen turned noticing the familiar elf.

"Sorry but I don't think we got your name yesterday. My name is Allen Walker and this is Lavi Bookman Jr."

"No need to be sorry Mr. Walker! My name is Dobby happy to help! Now if you would follow me to the kitchens."

The pair followed Dobby out of the headmaster's office and to the kitchens. On the way they talked about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and asked Dobby about his life. Lavi and Allen both really liked him. He had a sense of humor, was extremely kind, and seemed like the kind of person that would do anything to help his friends, even risk his own life. Dobby thought the same of the two people he just met. _'They will definitely get along with Harry and his friends.'_

The elves were elated to find out about Allen's humungous appetite and made enough food to outweigh an elephant! After Allen and Lavi had eaten they followed Dobby outside to a hut near the outskirts of a forest. They had entered only to find that the groundskeeper, Hagrid, that they were supposed to meet wasn't home and all had unanimously voting to waiting for him to come back. So they sat around on the comfy chairs and couches sharing funny stories and laughing together as they became good friends.

 **I like the ending of this chapter even though it's a bit sappy :)**

 *** This is the room of requirement. Felt like I needed to explain that**

 **I feel like I'm pacing this story too slow. If I am please tell me! I don't want to bore my readers!**

 **Also Lavi's attention to girls is meant to be humorous only! I have decided that there will be no pairing (Sorry!) but I will put in some brotherly love between Lavi and Allen and it could be considered Laven it you want it to! (I love laven and yullen. I have hundreds of screens shots on my phone of them! It's not creepy I promise!)**


End file.
